


Not so Innocent

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, M/M, NCT 2018, Paint Kink, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Renjun wants his favorite hyung to take his innocence away... even when he's not so innocent.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Kudos: 119





	Not so Innocent

Renjun walked into the dorm and noticed only one other person in the living room. He wasn't in the dreamies dorm but in the 127 dorm. Almost everyone in the whole group went out to shop or to spend time with each other outside the dorms. Jaehyun was the only one left in the dorms. Renjun walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

He faced his hyung and leaned against him."Hyung~, "Renjun basically moaned out. Jaehyun looked up from his phone and hummed in response."I want to play," the younger said.

"What, video game," he said and started reaching for the TV remote.

"No hyung, I want you to play with me, "Renjun said, "My toys are boring now, I want hyung to play with me."

Jaehyun still not realizing the dirty and horny intentions."So board goes or hide and seak, "He asked still confused.

"No hyung, I want you-you to touch me, "Renjun said almost moaning at the thought. He moved his head close to Jaehyun's neck and ear, the younger's warm breath fanning over the area causing shivers to run down his spine. 

"Hyung, show me, show me how to be a whore, your whore, hyung," Renjun said, "A whore for your cock," and his hand moved to cup his hyung's cock. He rubbed down to harden it and connected his lips to the older's neck. 

Renjun slowly moved onto Jaehyun's lap."Hyung, make me your cum slut," Renjun said as he pushed down harder on the older growing erection. 

"Renjun~ah, "Jaehyun said, "Stop, stop, "Renjun stopped smiling and slowly started moving off his lap when the older's hand stopped him, he stood up as Renjun tried to wrap his arms and legs around the older. "What do you want, "Jaehyun asked willing to give Renjun anything the younger asked for. He walked to his bedroom and locked the door behind them. "I already said, I want you to make me your whore, your cum slut, I want you to use me, I want you to fuck me, hyung," the younger said with eyes hooded with lust. Jaehyun's lips smashed onto Renjun's plump soft lips and bit down hard on the bottom lip. Renjun moaned, Jaehyun slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth and they fought for dominance which was easily won by Jaehyun. Renjun moaned breathlessly into the kiss. His own cock was getting hard as he moved back onto Jaehyun's lap. He started to rut against Jaehyun's already hard cock and felt the friction. His shorts that only made it about mid tight had a pre-cum stain on the already. Jaehyun opened a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers before he slid his hand into the shorts, knowing the younger wasn't wearing underwear.

He rubbed his finger around the younger's hole and pushed in carefully pushing in and out and Renjun tried to fuck himself onto Jaehyun's finger. He added a second then a third and Renjun's moans got louder and the more he pushed back on the older's fingers. 

With his other hand, Jaehyun slipped Renjun's ruined shorts off and threw them somewhere else in the room. Renjun's own hand made it's way to Jaehyun's cock and pushed his sweatpants down. He slipped his hand into the older's briefs and jerked his large shaft. 

Jaehyun took his fingers out as he found the youngers prostate and he connected their lips again. He bit and sucked on Renjun's bottom lip as the younger boy moaned."Hyung~ah," he moaned as he moved his hips faster trying to create some sort of friction.

Renjun slid off Jaehyun's lap and kneeled in front of the older large shaft as it stood long, thick, and hard. He grabbed the base of it with his small hands and began pumping it. He brought his mouth to the tip and started to like it softly before he pushed it between his plump lips. He ran his tongue over the slit a few times making Jaehyun squirm with pleasure and a few soft noises escaped his lips. 

Renjun pulled off the tip with a 'pop' and moved down licking the large thick shaft and trailed his tongue from the bottom to the top. He kissed to tip a few times before he took it in his mouth and he took more in his mouth, tongue swirling and grazing his teeth over the soft skin every so often. 

Jaehyun was in heaven. He slowly started to move and thrust it into the youngers mouth and it hit the back of his throat. Renjun moaned at the pain as his mouth stretched around the thick shaft. Jaehyun began thrusting causing the younger to choke and make an array of noises. 

He took one final thrust before he pulled out. "Our safe word is red, okay, baby," Jaehyun said and Renjun just nodded. Renjun stood up lips even more puffy and eyes hooded. He crawled back onto Jaehyun's lap and pushed the older boy down into a laying position. Renjun took the lube and squeezed only a little bit onto his hand before he grabbed Jaehyun's cock and coated it thinly with lube. 

He took the tip in his hand and guided it to his hole as he sat down on the shaft. He moaned as it stretched his hole far more than Jaehyun's fingers. The burn that ignited in his lower half as he continued to lower himself onto the cock. Rolling his hips ever so slightly. The shaft bottomed out and Renjun moaned at the stretch. Jaehyun's cock is much bigger than any of his toys as he only had a vibrator or two and a dildo. They were hidden in his room and no one had seemed to know they were there, and if they knew they never said anything. He started moving feeling every bit of his hyung inside of him.

Jaehyun grabbed his waist and flipped them so that Renjun was laying on his stomach. He started to thrust in and out fast, causing Renjun to throw out a mess of moans and curses. Loud slapping filled the room and Renjun was living on another planet as his hyung fucked his brains out. 

"You really are a little slut, "Jaehyun teased as he slammed into Renjun's prostate repeatedly.

Jaehyun's hand grabbed a hand full of Renjun's hair and the younger screamed out in pleasure. He felt the knot in his stomach growing and growing with each abusive hit to his prostate. White ribbons few from his small cock as he moaned out choking on his own spit. 

He rocked his own hips back onto his hyung and whined as his hyung continued to abuse his prostate. His hole was overstimulated and continued to clench around the older's cock. Jaehyun continued to pound into the younger groaning each time the younger's hole clenched.

"Hyung, hyung, p-please, stop, too much~ aaah~~ pl~ease h-hyung, "The younger panted out hardly able to think about anything other than the large cock pounding into his ass. 

"AUHH~~~," and the younger cummed again. Jaehyun could feel his climax coming and continued to pound into Renjun as the younger screamed incoherent words. The younger clenched around him one final time before Jaehyun spilled his seed in the younger. Thrusting till the end of his release. He pulled out of the younger and moved his carefully so he was on his back. He placed kisses all over the younger's flushed face. Renjun panted out as the cum started to dribble out of his hole and only the older's bedsheets. 

Jaehyun pulled on a random pair of shorts before going to the bathroom and getting a wet washcloth to clean his baby up. He opened the door and saw Renjun smiling as he played with the cum on his stomach. 

Cum still dribbed out of his hole as Jaehyun washed the younger's hands and stomach and his overly sensitive hole. Jaehyun peppered the younger with kisses and got him a sweatshirt and some sweatpants(both too big on him) and picked the younger up placing him on his hip before walking out of their room and to the dreamies dorm. 

He ran a bath for the younger and after Renjun sat in the warm fruit-scented water, Jaehyun went back to his room to change his sheets and clean Renjun's clothes. He put everything into the laundry and went back to the dream dorm and walked into the bathroom to see the younger almost sleeping. He helped Renjun up and dried him off as the younger fell in and out of consciousness. 

He put him in the sweatshirt and sweatpants and carried the younger to his bedroom before laying him down covering him with his blanket and leaving the younger to sleep peacefully. 

The other members slowly got home and no one knew what had gone on while they were gone. No one noticed the looks thrown between the two and no one noticed as the two slowly stayed locked in one of their rooms and the other coming out worn out and flustered. Well until Chenle walked into Renjun's room since Jaehyun didn't lock the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here, and hope everyone enjoyed
> 
> if you want a specific ship with bottom Renjun comment down below and i'll try to write it...


End file.
